


Penintence Comes

by cumkills



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Porn, Arguing, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, BDSM, Bondage, Canon Universe, Consensual Bloodbending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femdom, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Experimentation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumkills/pseuds/cumkills
Summary: At first Azula's request surprises Katara. No one has ever asked her to bend their blood on purpose. When things don't go as expected she rushes to apologize, only to discover both of them have gotten into a situation much more complicated than either anticipated.Azula wants to feel safe, and Katara wants to help her.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 287





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT: Everything that happens in this fic is consensual, but it deals heavily with feelings of helplessness and a lack of control.

“Has anyone ever asked you to do it to them?”

Azula leaned against a pillar as she watched Katara in the moonlit courtyard.

“Do what?”

“Y’know…” Azula mimicked Katara’s water bending stance. “The blood thing.”

The silver glow of the moon illuminated Katara’s frown.

“Has anyone ever asked you to shoot them with lightning?”

Kicking off the pillar, Azula stepped closer. She was disappointed when Katara didn’t flinch at the sudden movement. Katara was never any fun to mess with.

“Mai did once. She’s into some weird stuff.”

“Did—” Katara stopped herself from taking the bait. “Why are you up so late?”

Azula shrugged.

“I was bored,” she lied. “Now answer my question.”

In truth, she preferred the nighttime hours when her bending was weaker. When she was hunting the Avatar it helped her train. Now there was comfort in the small amount of powerlessness that came from the moon’s presence.

“I try to not use it on people at all these days.”

“But what if they wanted* you to do it.”

Katara stared at her.

“Are you trying to ask me to bend your blood.”

“Well you’re here,” Azula responded trying her best to sound casual. “And I’m here. And it’s a full moon tonight.”

“Azula…” Katara sighed,” why would you want* me to do that?”

“Call it morbid curiosity.”

For a moment Azula was sure Katara would say no.

“Fine,” Katara conceded. “If it’ll help you understand why I don’t like it.”

Taking her stance, Katara furrowed her brow as her hands moved through the air. At first, Azula didn’t notice any change. She wondered if maybe she was somehow immune to it.

“Shit!” Azula cried out in surprise when her left hand raised itself into the air. 

She tried to wiggle her fingers but discovered she was no longer in control. It was a strange sensation. The way her arm moved was almost mechanical. Her heart pounded in her chest as she struggled against Katara’s control.

“Now do you—”

“Do the other arm!” Azula laughed. “This is so cool.”

Katara gave a worried look as she appeased her request. Azula’s hands met over her head, the clap echoing across the courtyard.

The novelty, however, soon began to wear off as a much stronger feeling took its place. Azula’s stomach tightened as she realized the reality of how much control Katara had. Her hands suddenly dropped to her side, no longer controlled by any outside force.

“I’m sorry!” Katara rushed forward, noticing the strained look on Azula’s face.

“I, uh, have to go.”

Azula rushed away from the courtyard, returning to her bedroom before Katara could put two and two together.

* * *

Alone in her room, Azula struggled to control her breathing. She stared at her fingers as she flexed them, confirming her control over her limbs. Her hands couldn’t stop shaking.

In the morning she would have to apologize to Katara for leaving so suddenly. The look in her eyes was just too much for Azula to handle. Katara was the last person she wanted to have pity her.

Laying down on her bed with a sigh, she stared up at the fabric canopy. She knew she was going to have the dream again tonight. Instead of blood bending getting it out of her system, the feeling was almost definitely worse. Maybe it was something she would just have to learn to live with. There was a knock at the door before Azula could begin to undress.

“Azula?” Katara’s muffled voice called from the other side of the door. “Can we talk about it?”

Azula stared at the door, unsure of how to respond. Katara had never tried to talk things through with her before. Part of her was curious where this would go. The more cautious part of her, however, knew how quickly the conversation could turn sour.

“Azula!” Katara pounded on the door. “I’m not leaving until you answer me.”

She groaned as she stood up. If she turned Katara away now, her apology in the morning would sound hollow. Katara looked surprised when the door actually opened.

“What will the neighbors think?” Azula teased.

Katara entered without waiting for an invitation.

“Really, Azula? You’re just going to act like things are fine after storming off like that?”

Azula closed her bedroom door and leaned against it, arms crossed.

“It sounds so nice when you say my name like that.”

“Why are you being so difficult? I just wanted to apologize.”

The dull orange glow of the torches in her bedroom was even more beautiful on Katara’s skin than the moonlight. Azula took a deep breath and tried to force herself to focus.

“Okay, you apologized. Apology accepted! Do you feel better about yourself now?”

“That’s not—”

“Yes, it is,” Azula rolled her eyes. “You don’t actually feel bad. You're just trying to make up for the pit of shame eating away at you.”

Any kindness in Katara’s eyes was replaced with anger. Good. That was what Azula wanted.

“Why are you such an asshole to people who try to help you?”

“Because you’re not better than me!”

“I never said I was!”

Rolling her eyes, Azula took a step forward. She knew this wasn’t solving anything. It only made the feeling in the depths of her stomach worse. But she had such a difficult time controlling herself around Katara.

“Blood bending scares you because in some secret part of your heart, tucked away so deep you might not even see it, you like being able to use people like that. And the minute that feeling shows itself, you freeze up.” 

Katara looked wounded.

“That’s not true…”

“Then why did you stop?”

“You looked—”

“I didn’t say anything! You weren’t controlling my mouth. If I didn’t like it I would have said something.”

“What do you mean…” Katara took a step forward, “ _if_ you didn’t like it.”

Azula blanched. She needed to be more careful about the things she said to Katara.

“I _mean_ , uh, if it was uncomfortable… Stop trying to read into what I’m saying! It was fine. _Things_ were fine.”

“So you ran away… because everything was perfectly okay?”

“I didn’t run away,” Azula stepped closer to her. “I was just trying to get away from whatever pity party you were about to throw for yourself. Can you stop trying to be so perfect all the time? It’s disgusting.”

“I’m not trying to be anything, Azula.”

She chewed the inside of her cheek at the sound of her name coming from Katara’s lips. Her heart was already pounding in her chest, but Katara was working overtime to ensure it stopped altogether.

“Well go not be anything in someone else’s room.”

Katara refused to budge.

“Are you really not going to tell me what this is about?”

Her play argument with Katara had suddenly become very raw. It was now or never. Refusing to show her vulnerability might end any possibility of repairing things with Katara later. That was a risk Azula couldn’t afford to take.

“Sometimes I feel like… the only thing I’m capable of is hurting others. At the end of the day, I will always be the weapon my father created. I don’t know. With you… with blood bending… I don’t have to worry. I needed to know there was someone who can stop me.”

“You trust me that much?”

“Trust,” Azula rolled her eyes. “Katara, you’re the only fucking person I actually respect.”

Silence fell. Both understood that, in her own way, it was a declaration of love. 

“But then why leave like that?” Katara asked quietly. The abrupt change in her tone made Azula nervous. “Don’t try to lie to me. I know something was going on. I could feel the way your heart was pounding while I was bending.”

Fuck. That wasn’t something Azula had taken into account when she made her suggestion. She took a deep breath and sat at the foot of her bed. This conversation was quickly veering into dangerous territory.

“I just… didn’t realize how much I would _like it_.”

“You mean like…?”

“Mhm.”

Staring at the floorboards, she could feel her face burning with embarrassment. As much as she teased Katara, she cared about her opinion of her.

“That’s kind of a silly reason to storm off.”

The humor in Katara’s voice made Azula look up.

“I wasn’t storming off. I just didn’t want to make it weird.”

It was too late for that. Things had been weird between them since Azula shot a bolt of lighting at Katara during her duel with Zuko. Their relationship improved over the years as Azula began to recover after the war, but she often felt like she could never truly redeem herself. Her feelings for Katara were complex, difficult, and much more than Katara could ever reciprocate.

“Do you ever think about me? When you’re alone in the bed in the middle of the night?”

Azula blinked. The full moon seemed to empower Katara in more ways than one.

“Do you want me to think of you?” Azula countered, standing so they were eye level with each other.

“Answer the question.”

The commanding edge in Katara’s voice made Azula’s blood race. Answering honestly could have a devastating impact, but Azula was feeling self-destructive.

“Almost every time.”

She knew she was done for when she saw the smile spread across Katara’s face. Resting both forearms on Azua’s shoulders, Katara was so close that Azula could kiss her if she wanted to. Timidly, Azula rested her hands on Katara’s hips.

“What do you think about?”

Azula gave up on trying to avoid looking at Katara’s mouth. Her fate was sealed. There was no more pretending.

“The last time we fought,” Azula breathed. 

She didn’t know what else to say. The number of nights she’d spent having an orgasm to the idea of being chained to a grate, clothes soaking wet, was well into the thousands by now. 

Katara looked surprise, but she didn’t step back. If anything, she moved closer.

“Really?”

Her lip brushed Azula’s as she spoke. Azula let out a soft whimper in response, her grip around Katara’s waist tightening. Words were no longer an option. She was fairly certain that in her current state Katara could make her cum without laying a hand on her. 

When Katara leaned forward tot kiss her, Azula’s body cried out. In Katara’s arms, she was helpless. She would give in to anything Katara asked of her. Breaking away from Azula’s lips, Katara began to kiss a trail down the side of her jaw.

“Do you want me to try again?” She murmured in Azula’s ear as she made her way down her neck.

“Hm?”

At this point, more blood was going to Azula’s clit than her brain. She was so focused on the sensation that she was barely able to process that Katara was talking to her. Katara took a small step back so she could look her in the eye. Azula’s hands twitched against Katara’s waist, aching for her to resume.

“If you like the way blood bending feels that much, I can try it again.”

Katara was almost cruelly attractive. Azula wondered if either of them would regret this when they were more well-rested.

“Yes,” Azula nodded, moving forward to kiss Katara once more.

Katara paused just before their lips met.

“Beg.”

Coming from Katara’s lips, the order was the most beautiful sound Azula had ever heard. 

“ _Please_ ,” Azula implored, lips trembling, “make me feel useful.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara gives Azula a taste of more than just bloodbending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be two parts but oops now it's three. Surely no one will complain about having MORE porn than promised. Also I didn't really proofread this because #priorities

She would never admit to Azula that she was right. There was an almost sadistic rush that came with blood bending. Something about having that much power made Katara dizzy with excitement, and it disgusted her. It was a technique she’d sworn off for her own safety as much as others’.

But watching Azula kneel in front of her made her body ache. The shred of guilt that still nagged at the back of her mind dimmed with the awe etched into Azula’s features. That was something her bending could never touch.

“This brings back memories,” Katara smiled as she ran her fingertips along Azula’s jawline. The gentle touch made Azula shudder.

It was the same position Azula was secured to the grate in after Zuko had caught her lightning in the chest. Years later, the moment was still burned into Katara’s memory. There had been that odd spark in the pit of her stomach then, too.

The tip of her thumb dragged across the bottom of Azula’s lip.

“And I’m just as wet now as I was then.”

Azula’s tongue teased the digit as she spoke, coaxing it into her mouth. The feeling of Azula’s lips enveloping the base of her thumb made Katara’s toes curl in her shoes. She regretted not fucking Azula sooner.

Removing her thumb from Azula’s mouth, Katara summoned a stream of water from the bathroom sink. Azula let out a pleasant gasp as the cold liquid soaked her clothes. Wet fabric clung to her body, outlining a heaving chest and erect nipples.

“ _Now_ you’re wet.”

Katara brushed back the hair plastered to Azula’s face before grabbing a handful of it. With a firm tug, she tilted Azula’s chin upward to meet her gaze. The hunger in Azula’s eyes surprised Katara; it matched her own.

Using her free hand to untie the knot that held her dress shut, she let the fabric fall open. Any discomfort she would have had with such a vulnerable moment was squashed when she saw Azula’s eager smile. 

“Fuck.”

Azula’s eyes were fixed on Katara’s lower stomach, which was as low as she could look with her head being held at that angle. Katara readjusted her grip to put less of a strain on Azula’s neck.

“You said you wanted to be useful.” Katara took a small step forward, cupping Azula’s jaw.

She licked her lower lip in anticipation, gaze locked on the curls of Katara’s pubic hair.  
  
“I do.”

The sound of her voice made Katara wet. 

One leg standing on either size of Azula’s body, she leaned her groin toward Azula’s waiting lips. Instead of giving her what she wanted, however, Katara stopped short. She was teasing herself as much as Azula.

“I kind of liked hearing you beg earlier.”

The smile Azula gave her made her heart race. 

“Let me taste you.” She gasped when Katara gave her hair a small tug. “ _Please_.”

“That’s more like it.”

Azula was as skilled with her tongue as she was with firebending. It wasn’t long before Katara had to place Azula’s hands on her backside to keep herself steady as Azula’s tongue explored her clit’s weak spots.

The nails gripping her ass weren’t the work of blood bending; Katara had left some small amount of control for Azula. Besides, manipulating an arm or hand was easier than constantly paralyzing the entire limb.

“Can you breathe alright?” Katara asked breathlessly. Because Azula couldn’t move, she had to be careful not to get too lost in enjoying herself.

Her question was answered with the hum of Azula’s lips against her body. The sensation made Katara gasp. She looked down at Azula, eyes meeting as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“Maybe I’ll keep you like this. I’ll sit on you at those boring diplomatic meetings so everyone can see how I’ve defanged the princess.”

Her tongue picked up speed, suckling Katara’s body with a transparent enthusiasm. She liked the idea too. The motion of Katara’s hips against her face sent Azula’s eyes rolling back in her head.

“S-stop,” Katara panted.

Things were startring to get heated, and she worried she might accidentally hurt Azula’s neck if they kept going in their current position.

Seating Azula on the floor, Katara removed the remaining water from Azula’s clothes before taking her place on her lap. A mixture of spit and remnants of Katara dripped down Azula’s chin. When they kissed Katara could taste herself.

“Do you want your body back?”

“No,” Azula answered between kisses. “I’m yours.”

Katara let out a moan as she leaned into Azula’s body. Despite removing to excess water from Azula’s clothes, she was already starting to leave a wet spot of her own. She smiled to herself as they kissed. It was like marking her territory.

Taking both of Azula’s hands in hers, she placed one at her hip and the other on her chest. There was just enough space for Azula to run the side of her thumb across Katara’s exposed nipple. Katara responded by palming Azula’s breast as she leaned in for another kiss.

They sat together on the floor for some time, kissing as Katara rutted against Azula’s lap. Feeling Azula’s lips against hers, so soft and gentle for the Fire Nation’s brutal princess, was almost enough to make Katara cum on its own. She released her control over Azula’s body. There was too much going through her head to try to blood bend through an orgasm. It wasn’t safe for Azula.

Upon realizing her freedom, Azula’s thumb immediately found its way to Katara’s clit. The soft, circular movement made Katara’s body lurch forward. Arms resting on Azula’s shoulders, she rolled her hips against Azula’s hand with short, sharp breaths.

“Is this good?” Azula muttered against her neck between small nips. 

“M— ah! _Fuck_!” was Katara’s answer. Sitting back, she searched for Azula’s mouth until their lips finally met. “You’re doing so good, babe.”

_Babe._

It was unintentional. She was too caught in the moment to bother censoring herself. The embarrassment wouldn’t set in until the following morning.

Azula, however, was encouraged by the sudden use of a pet name. Her movements slowed to long, teasing strokes that elicited a series of frustrated gasps. Katara’s hip thrusts reduced to match the pace Azula was setting.

“Do you want to finish?” Azula cooed into Katara’s lips.

The dynamic had shifted as Katara drew closer to the edge. Now she was at Azula’s mercy.

“Yes.”

The word came out barely above a whisper.

“What was that?” Azula’s hand stopped moving, thumb resting against Katara’s tangibly throbbing clit. Their lips were touching, but Azula refused to entertain her desperate kisses. “Tell me what you want.”

“Finger me.”

  
She kissed Azula.

  
“Fuck me.”

  
She kissed her again.

  
“Make me c—”

A high-pitched moan interrupted her when Azula complied with the first of her commands. One finger, then another, teased the slick sides of Katara’s walls. Her hand grasped at Azula’s wrist, willing the sensation deeper. When that wasn’t enough, a third finger found its way inside of her.

Katara was reduced to shuddering gasps in a matter of minutes, unable to do more than lay on top of Azula and respond to the occasional kiss. Grabbing fistfuls of Azula’s clothes, she moaned into her mouth as the first wave hit. 

Her body locked up, unable to move as pleasure coursed through her nervous system. The sudden rush increased with the speed of Azula’s motion. Feeling Azula’s lips kissing her sparked hers into action, but even that was an endeavor.

Everything went black. Her moaning sounded muffled and distant as if she were hearing it from a few rooms away. There were only two things in Katara’s world: ecstasy, and the feeling of Azula’s fingers moving within her.

The rush faded as Azula’s hand slowed. Every stroke, each slower than the last, made Katara’s body shudder. She was impressed. When Azula did something, she made sure to do it right.

Retrieving Azula’s hand, Katara brought it to her lips. Azula wiped away a sweat-soaked clump of hair with her other hand as, one-by-one, Katara took each finger into her mouth. Laying there together, drenched in each other’s sweat, they both felt a tenderness that they hadn’t gotten from another person in what seemed like a lifetime.

She gave Azula a sheepish smile when she released her hand.

“That was okay.”

Azula laughed.

“Only okay?”

“Maybe a bit better than okay.”

Katara leaned in for a kiss, and Azula returned the sentiment. One kiss quickly turned into five. Her core begged to feel more, but Katara held back. There was no hurry. 

“I thought it would take longer than that,” Azula admitted. She was sweaty and out of breath from the way Katara rode her hand.

“That’s cute.” There was a cruelty to Katara’s laugh that made Azula throb. “It’s a full moon, Azula. This was just a warm-up.”

After a short break, she would soon be ready for Azula’s turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Katara still has a few tricks up her sleeves. Or wherever. Up next: some ice, more begging, and a memento from the Earth Kingdom.
> 
> For updates about this fic and other projects, you can follow both my twitter and tumblr @ cumkills


End file.
